Norse Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Norse Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities The user has access to the power and abilities of the Gods and Goddesses of Norse mythology and Germanic mythology. Somewhat like Greek mythology, Norse also had three broad groups of deities, although they weren't supplanted by succeeding groups but intermingled and revered/placated simultaneously. Æsir are connected to war, nobility and power. Vanir are associated with fertility, wisdom and the ability to see the future. Jötunn, the Giants, are connected to primal, untamed and destructive aspects of nature, and many were more placated than worshiped. Note that several jotun were counted among the other groups more than on their own. Consistent of *Anglo-Saxon Mythology *Continental Germanic Mythology *Norse Mythology Deities 'Æsir' *'Balder' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fearlessness **Invulnerability (Except against mistletoe) **Light Manipulation **Precognition ***Precognitive Dreaming **Pure Heart **Purification **Supernatural Beauty *'Bragi' **Artistic Intuition **Empathic Voice **Enchanted Artistry **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Wisdom **Inscriptive Magic **Music Manipulation **Omnilegence **Omnilingualism **Persuasion **Voice Manipulation *'Forseti' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Healing **Light Generation **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Frig' **Clairvoyance **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Inducement **Nigh Omniscience **Precognition *'Gefjon' **Clairvoyance **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Inducement **Precognition **Shapeshifting *'Heimdall' **Clairvoyance **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Hearing ***Enhanced Vision ****Night Vision ****Telescopic Vision **Guardianship **Omni-Senses **Precognition *'Hel' **Age Acceleration **Death-Force Manipulation **Death Inducement **Disease Manipulation **Kiss of Death **Necromancy **Necrosis Inducement **Underworld Lordship *'Höðr' **Darkness Manipulation **Winter Manipulation *'Iðunn' **Age Shifting ***Youth Inducement **Plant Manipulation *'Máni' **Lunar Manipulation *'Odin' **Clairvoyance **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Hunting Intuition **Insanity Inducement **Magic **Necromancy ***Death Inducement **Nigh Omniscience **Precognition **Predator Instinct **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Weather Manipulation *'Sif' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Gold Mimicry (limited to her hair) **Guardianship **Magic Immunity **Plant Growth *'Sól' **Solar Manipulation *'Thor' **Absolute Strength **Blunt Weapon Proficiency **Divine Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation ***Lightning Bolt Projection **Guardianship **Purification **Soil Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Terrain Manipulation *'Týr' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Fear Masking **Guardianship **Justice Embodiment **Law Inducement **Law Intuition **Lie Detection **War Manipulation ***War Inducement 'Vanir' *'Freyr' **Enhanced Endurance **Fertility Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Peace Manipulation **Serenity Inducement **Sexual Inducement **Solar Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Freyja' **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Inducement **Gold Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Magic **Necromancy ***Death Inducement **Sexual Inducement **Shamanism **Supernatural Beauty **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Gullveig' **Magic ***Dark Arts **Nigh Omniscience **Prescience **Resurrection *'Njörðr' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Fertility Inducement ***Plant Growth **Ichthyoid Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Nature Enhancement **Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation 'Jötunn' *'Ægir' **Alcohol Manipulation **Animal Manipulation (sea animals only) ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Party Inducement *'Gerðr' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Light Generation **Plant Growth **Supernatural Beauty *'Loki' **Animal Morphing **Decoy Creation **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Fear Masking **Gender Transformation **Illusion Manipulation **Intuitive Aptitude **Invisibility **Shapeshifting **Trickster *'Rán' **Death Inducement ***Drowning **Ocean Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Skaði' **Enhanced Marksmanship **Mountain Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Winter Manipulation Associations *Draugr Physiology *Valkyrie Physiology Known Users Gallery Asgardians.jpg|Asgardians (Marvel) and few others Exiles_Asgardians.jpg|Asgardians (Marvel) in exile guderne.jpg|Thor, Loki, Þjálfi and Röskva... and Quark (Valhalla) Brom Krampus.jpg|Krampus (Krampus the Yule Lord), son of Hel and grandson of Loki Sif H.png|Sif (Valkyrie Crusade) Thor H.png|Thor (Valkyrie Crusade) Tyr_H.png|Tyr (Valkyrie Crusade) Loki_H.png|Loki (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power